


Between Day and Night

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Competition, Fluff, M/M, Open Relationships, Smut, a very confused Hoseok, add more tags with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: One extremely flirty and knows how to get what he wants. The other shy and innocent, somehow just extremely precious. And Hoseok has them both chasing after him.In which Hoseok somehow has twins competing for his attention.





	Between Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> Literally just the idea of if Hyungwon's two sides (his cute innocent side vs his more daring and flirty and sexual) were twins instead that compete for Hoseok.
> 
> This prompt was given to me by my friend, Toybox, quite a few months ago but I'm only getting to it now... But this is also now for her birthday! So Happy Birthday!

_Lips on his neck, kissing, biting, sucking, a tongue here and there licking trails from his jaw to his collarbones. This is the last thing Hoseok expected to happen tonight, to be pressed up against the wall of the restroom, his hands and grip strong on the skinny arms that are somehow managing to keep him pinned there. His head thrown back against the wall, staring up at the dim lights and panting._

_He really did not expect to make out with some lanky stranger that just walked right on over to him and started dancing with him. That’s all it took, that and a few seducing words and touchy hands running over his body. This hasn’t happened before, Hoseok has never let this happen before._

_But tonight… somehow it’s different. It’s interesting this time._

Really, he could only blame Minhyuk for how things ended up. Weekends are always the day Hoseok gets dragged off to some new club with Minhyuk and sometimes (rarely) Kihyun gets dragged along with them, too. Now, Kihyun isn’t much for parties and large crowds unlike Minhyuk who practically lives through them. So bringing Kihyun with them is just asking for boredom, complaints, and lots and lots of lectures. 

Hoseok likes them in some ways; he likes dancing. He likes dancing and he likes seeing Minhyuk flirt with every hot guy and girl he can find nearby and show Hoseok just how easy it is for him. Minhyuk is a flirt, likes to have people drooling over him. Hoseok likes to watch Minhyuk set that up and flirt and likes to hear Minhyuk’s plans the second he lays eyes on someone he likes.

Kihyun on the hand, with him it’s hilarious to watch so many people come over to him and grab his waist and try to dance against him, because watching Kihyun turn red and eyes burning and shouting in anger at the person to get off him is just way too amusing to them, especially ‘cause he does manage to attract a lot of attention somehow even though he never even tries to get into the fun (unless of course Minhyuk slips him for a few shots of alcohol to “loosen him up a bit” as he often defends himself with when he does). Hoseok? Hoseok gets lots of attention, too. He flirts sometimes, to some small extent, but mostly he just directs people towards Minhyuk when he gets hit on.

Right now though, instead of Minhyuk off hooking up with someone or Kihyun complaining way too much, Hoseok is just dancing with Minhyuk. It’s not nearly as close as Minhyuk usually dances with others, but it’s close enough to have Hoseok laughing and teasing to get Minhyuk bursting out in laughter with him as well.

At first it’s all fine, it’s like usual; just them having fun. But when something behind Hoseok catches Minhyuk’s attention, all Hoseok sees is Minhyuk’s backing up away from him, his laughs stopping, then there’s a smirk from his silver-haired friend. Hoseok spins around, thinking it’s just another person coming to hit on them, get a few touches in all before walking off to the next person. And in a way it is, it very much is, but it ends up as something else very very shortly. Hoseok doesn’t know how.

As he turns around he sees someone tall, someone lanky walking towards him, _striding_ over to him. All Hoseok gets through is staring at him for a second before he’s swallowing a lump in his throat and licking his lips. Tall, so fucking tall, A low cut silky black shirt with long sleeves just going past his fingers and the fucking leather pants that just complement his height so well, the addition of messy black hair and a goddamn thin black choker has Hoseok now praying that this glorious sight really is coming over to him.

And sure enough, there are hands on his hips and a smirk right down at him. He does glance over his shoulder for Minhyuk’s help almost, but Minhyuk is long gone by now. It’s just Hoseok and the “hottest piece of ass” he’s ever seen (as Hoseok so comments under his breath when he sees the guy.

“And who are you?” the stranger asks, swaying Hoseok’s hips with his own and checking him out the best he can when there’s barely an inch of space between them.

“Hmm, you haven’t quite introduced yourself yet either.” Hoseok can’t help but lick his lips again when he gets such a close look at him. Those eyes looks so innocent in a way, but just burn with desire, Hoseok can see it in the way the guy stares at his body. And his lips, holy fuck where does Hoseok even begin on the guy’s lips? So big, full, plump, biteable, delicious, and look so goddamn perfect whenever he licks them. Hoseok just wants to taste him and he is really not used to caring this much about someone he dances with at these parties.

“Hyungwon.”

 _Fuck_. It almost rolls right off Hoseok’s tongue. He wants to say it, he wants to see what it’s like to call his name. _Hyungwon_. He probably wouldn’t have been nearly chanting the name in his head if it wasn’t for this Hyungwon saying his name so slowly, making sure it stuck for later.

He can feel Hyungwon’s breath on his lips and it is getting really distracting. The way that Hyungwon is staring at his body though, his gaze focused on Hoseok’s chest and his arms in the tight black t-shirt he has on. Hyungwon’s grip on his waist just seems to tighten and Hoseok swears that his hands slide up a little bit higher as well.

“You’re really fucking hot, you know that?” Hyungwon comments so easily, so quickly, biting his lip in process and holy fuck Hoseok could’ve probably moaned from that sight alone. He wants to bite those lips, too, see them all swollen and red. Suddenly Hoseok is all too aware of Hyungwon’s hands on him, moving his hips, and he lets out a little chuckle when he can feel how Hyungwon must be trying to slowly and subtly slip his hands under his shirt as well.

“Like the sight that much?” Hoseok asks, not even realising how he ever so slightly slides himself closer, how he nearly rolls his hips against Hyungwon’s. But Hyungwon notices.

Hyungwon gives a little smirk when he does notice it, looking at Hoseok’s lips and then just making sure to hold eye contact. “I could just stare here and admire your body for hours, y’know.”

Without warning Hoseok tears Hyungwon’s hands off of him so he can hold his hips instead now. It’s his turn. Such sharp hips and the feeling of the leather against his fingertips is just heaven, he swears. It’s almost like a moment that Hoseok lost control, a short, wonderful moment that he just let himself go and before he can collect himself on time he already has Hyungwon spun around, hands still on his hips, and he’s there pulling Hyungwon back against him, breathing against the back of his neck. God, Hoseok wants to run his fingers through that hair as well.

“I haven’t said yet just how fucking good you look.” Hoseok has never quite had such an urge so strong before as he has to just kiss Hyungwon’s neck right now. Nothing is helping him either, _especially not Hyungwon’s ass rubbing against him_. He wants to growl in his ear even. Hoseok has never lost control quite like this before. Well… maybe once or twice before, but still never like this, never so easily.

Hyungwon’s very easily broken him.

“You feel so good, _Hyungwon_ ,” he’s finally gotten the chance to say it, to say his name, feel how it rolls off his tongue, how it sounds, to say it slowly like Hyungwon did earlier. “I bet you _feel_ even better.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Hyungwon chuckles, putting his hands over Hoseok’s and swaying their hips again, rolling his hips right against Hoseok.

And there’s that growl. Right in Hyungwon’s ear. Hoseok’s nails digging into the leather waist of his pants, growling right in his ear as he loses himself for a moment longer. But Hyungwon, fucking hell he just throws his head back, right on Hoseok’s shoulder, and _moans_. It’s quiet, it’s low, it’s short, and it’s not much more than a little small breath, whisper, mewl, but it’s still there. Hoseok hears it clearly and he smirks.

Hoseok’s found a weakness.

“You’re really such a tease,” Hoseok comments, breathing down Hyungwon’s neck. Thank god it’s crowded, thank god everyone else is always too focused on themselves to notice others, especially Hoseok and Hyungwon here hanging off each other, sexual tension so fucking strong that Hoseok is seconds away from dragging Hyungwon back to his car and finding some way to work around the lack of space.

Hyungwon seems like he likes it rough, likes the effort and attention put on him. And Hoseok can’t believe he actually just thought about that to find some excuse to really drag him off to his car.

“I try my best to be,” Hyungwon straightens himself up,

Again, Hoseok never suspected any of this, he did not come to this club with Minhyuk expecting this to happen. He never expected to like something like this so much, either.

But here he is, in the bathroom of the club after letting Hyungwon drag him off in there and immediately threw Hoseok against the wall. No one is in there thank god, because Hyungwon seems to like to have his tongue in Hoseok’s mouth like that, little moans and breaths between them and Hyungwon’s hands back on his body, feeling around under his shirt like he’s wanted to do for so long now. And Hoseok is holding onto Hyungwon’s arms for dear life as he falls right under his spell and lets him lead him.

“You taste just as good as I imagined,” Hyungwon comments, licking his lips, those fucking perfect lips that Hoseok can’t seem to stop thinking of or staring at. Hoseok finally got his wish, to taste Hyungwon’s lips, too, to bite them, to feel them put to use.

Hoseok has never lost control like this before.

Letting Hyungwon suck on his neck like this, biting and lick are the sensitive area while Hoseok moans and holds on to him tightly, keeping him close. And _fuck_ , Hyungwon truly is a tease. Not only is he sucking on Hoseok’s neck, but he must have noticed how hard Hoseok was getting as well considering he has his hand cupping Hoseok’s bulge right now, squeezing and rubbing and just fucking around to get a reaction from him like this.

Hoseok’s legs are shaking and he just wants to fuck Hyungwon up against the wall right now for fuck’s sake, but anyone could walk in at any moment, even right now. He doesn’t know how it got to this, but at this point he also doesn’t really care. He’s only focused on the way Hyungwon is leaving marks on his neck and his hand working Hoseok through his tight skinny jeans, and that is practically torture.

“You really are a tease,” Hoseok breathes, panting, quivering, moaning. He’s just a mess right now and it’s all Hyungwon’s faut.

“And you sound so good.” Hyungwon whispers against his neck and Hoseok can just feel it sink under his skin, every little touch from Hyungwon just sending waves of pleasure and it creeps under Hoseok’s skin in the most wonderful way.

But Hyungwon is a tease and he knows what he’s doing.

Hoseok can just catch a glimpse of the tight bulge in Hyungwon’s pants as well, and he wants to touch, to squeeze and get a reaction out of him as well, but it all ends in him throwing his head back when Hyungwon goes for the zipper of Hoseok’s jeans.

And suddenly Hoseok can tease even better.

Squeezing Hyungwon’s arm tightly and using his strength advantage, Hoseok has their position flipped and instead finally has Hyungwon against the wall this time. “Sorry, but you’re not the only one who can tease.” Hoseok even manages to say it with a smirk, despite how much he really doesn’t wanna let go and just let Hyungwon take him over like that.

“Oh, that’s just mean,” Hyungwon whines. Holy fuck he whines, and he sounds so damn good when he does.

Hoseok wants to hear that again.

“You never even told me your name,” there’s now a pout on Hyungwon’s lips as he stands up straight, watching Hoseok fix his his clothes that Hyungwon had made a mess of.

“Hoseok.”

“ _Hoseok_.” It just sounds so good from Hyungwon, his whiny voice making it sound so good from him. Especially good.

“When you’re ready to stop being a tease like this, and want somewhere a little better than a club,” Hoseok puts his hand out, “let me add my number to your phone, _’Won’_ , so you can call me.” It sounds nice but it’s still so strange as well.

Not a second is wasted before Hyungwon has his phone tossed in Hoseok’s hand, watching the shorter male exchange the numbers and put Hyungwon’s number in his own phone as well. “Then expect a call the second you leave.”

Hoseok just chuckles, handing him his phone back. “We’ll see about that.”

Before Hoseok can walk off, Hyungwon wraps his arms around his waist one last time, breathing on his neck. “You like how much of a tease I am, don’t you?” There’s that smirk on his face again.

“Wouldn’t you like to know. You’re just a brat,” Hoseok comments so damn easily with a smile, pulling away.


End file.
